


the moon and the stars

by Trashy_fan



Series: TTP shots babey [5]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Angst, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Stargazing, i Would tag angst but i realised there’s no angst, i really hope this makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan
Summary: Rupert likes looking at the moon, it helps him feel calm.Amir likes looking at the stars, it makes him feel less alone.But in the forest there are no stars or moon. Only each other
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: TTP shots babey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	the moon and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the year (even though we’re like 11 days in, oh well). Hope you enjoy

When Rupert was younger, one of his favourite things to do at night was to see the moon. The sky was usually so clear at night, and the moon so bright, that it wasn’t hard for Rupert to admire. As he grew so did his love for the moon. It was one thing he know would never change. 

On those nights, the sleepless ones where he was full of thought, he would sit on a windowsill (he didn’t mind which, but his favourite was probably the one nearest the eastern watch tower) and watch the moon rise. The moon was his to look at, and his alone. The stars could never compare. 

Often his mother, or the Chamberlain, or even a royal guard, would eventually find him asleep at the windowsill and carry him to bed, but they never spoke of it in the morning. It was an unanimous rule: keep the prince’s secret safe.

It was a habit that, although he tried, he could never grow out of. It just came as a natural comfort when words weren’t working.

Being in the forest, he thought it would be easier to see the moon, and maybe even see it from another angle. But the trees were dense and the nights seemed gloomy.

There wasn’t a moon for the young prince to see. And nothing would’ve prepared him for falling for an enemy prince.

* * *

If asked what his favourite thing to study was, Amir would probably say something like ‘diplomacy’ or some other subject expected of the young prince. It wasn’t true, but it would keep his kingdom happy, so he lied.

But, if he was to tell the truth, he’d say astrology, or even just ‘the stars’. He could ramble on and on about the story behind different constellations, and the battles faced by them. It was a secret he managed to keep, even though the whole kingdom looked to him.

Some nights, when troubles in the kingdom were few and far between, he would travel to a mountain west of the kingdom and hike to the very top. By now he had memorised the twists and turns, the streams and where the ground was most soggy after days of rain. He knew the types of animals the rested there. But he had no real interest in them. It was always about the stars.

Once at the top, he would lay on the grass and watch, with something akin to longing, as the stars above shone. In a weird way, it made him feel safer. Like, maybe, not the _entire_ universe needed him. Just his little corner. He loved his people, of course he did, and enjoyed doing his duties for them, but sometimes it was easy for him to get a little lost in it all and forget to look after himself too. 

One time, when he was younger, he tried to count the stars. He thought that if he stayed out long enough, tried hard enough, he could count them all. Of course, he realised now that that was impossible, that there were so many stars he couldn’t even  imagine the number, but back then, back when he was younger and felt everything just a bit more, it seemed like they were just out of his grasp. Just another thing he may never reach.

He still went to the hill, in between training (which had only gotten more intense with how close his eighteenth birthday had gotten) and other lessons. And when the time came, when he finally stepped foot into the forest, he thought he was prepared. Thought he was ready for whatever he could face. He would have the stars and his sword at his side and he’d be fine.

But, entering the forest, there was no moon, and his sword was useless against his greatest challenge.

Falling in love with a thief.

* * *

Travelling through the forest after lying to the prince of the East (who, Rupert realises, is the reason he’s _finally_ figured out what Chamberlain had been hinting towards for all those years) is not something tea parties and ballroom dancing ever prepares you for. But, then again, that’s not really anyone’s fault but his own. He probably should’ve thought it through before lying his way out of a situation, only to find himself in one which is arguably worse.

But now he’s carrying the prince, Amir’s, stuff through a forest, with the barest idea where he’s going, with Amir thinking he’s some sort of forest dweller. Not the best situation, but certainly better than ones he’s been in before. Besides, this one includes a gorgeous prince, so it’s really not that bad.

As the days went by, the petty arguments and silences they used to have subsided, instead turning into friendly chatter. They got closer, and, for the first time in his life, he felt... seen.

Amir may not have known that he’s a prince, but Rupert found he liked the anonymity of it. As much as he hated to admit it, part of him preferred it, none of the expectation placed on him. He would never complain about his life he had as a prince, he knew how selfish and privileged that would sound, but there were still some part he could do without. 

And here, with Amir, he could feel free. It felt like he could fly, like maybe, some day, he could join his moon out there. Touch it, even. He wondered what this feeling meant. What it meant about him and Amir. He hoped Amir felt the same way he did, and felt a faint fluttering in his chest at the mere thought that he could make this boy, this handsome, wonderful, good-at-everything prince feel even  close to what Rupert felt right now.

It wasn’t until they reached the lake, that he really started to understand. Watching  shirtless Amir run through the grass with a beaming smile on his face, towards the water, he realised. This is what his mother wanted him to feel, what all those people from the books he occasionally borrowed from Chamberlain felt. As he swam with Amir, laughing and splashing in the cool air, as they sat under the tree together, waiting to dry off, he realised.

This isn’t the same way he felt for his people, nor the type way he felt towards his mother or Chamberlain. This was something different, something new and exciting.

This is what it felt like to fall in love.

He wanted them to last, wanted them to go on and have a future together. He wanted to travel the world with Amir and  only Amir. He’d never felt this way towards someone before, not that he could remember anyway.

And it would’ve been great, if he hadn’t fucked it up.

* * *

At first, Amir thought that he was just going a little insane or something. He was, after all, alone in this forest, with just the thief, Fitz, for company so it would make sense that he would want to become closer, it would have to happen. Just them being forced together because they had to, nothing more.

But, after the cave, as they sat around a fire, eating roots, he realised that maybe that’s not just it. Maybe, in another life, where they lived a normal, forest-free life, they would’ve been friends.

He could see it happening, on the off chance they happened to meet somehow in another circumstance. There was something about Fitz, the easy way he spoke, the way he managed to make conversation seem so effortless, that made Amir want to get closer to him. 

He... he wanted a life with Fitz. He didn’t care if the boy was a thief, he just wanted to be by his side, no matter what. He couldn’t imagine his life without Fitz, and he wondered how he had survived it before.

He couldn’t recall having many friends in the palace, he didn’t really have the time with training and lessons, but now that he had it, now that he had spent time with Fitz, he never wanted to let that go. He didn’t care what his people, or his mother, or anyone had to say about their... relationship (whatever it may become).

He watched as Fitz’s eyes shone in the light of the fire, like pools of melted gold, his laughter a soothing noise in all the chaos that was happening. He couldn’t just let that go, not now and probably not ever.

It wasn’t until he was underwater, watching Fitz laugh that he realised just how far gone he was. He was willing to do just about anything for this boy.

He was so ready to tell Fitz everything. His feeling, his thoughts, how he wanted to have a future together. And so, when Fitz looked into his eyes under that tree, letting droplets of water fall down his face, he was sure that no matter what, no matter what he had to say, he would still love him. Nothing, _nothing_ could possibly that bad.

“I’m Prince Rupert.”

* * *

They didn’t want to fight each other, not really. But with so much on the line, their mothers and their kingdoms, it really felt like there was no other choice. So they fought, sword clanging against sword, until Rupert fell.

Amir couldn’t look at Rupert as he pointed his sword at his chest. Couldn’t face the betrayed look in his eyes would be the last thing he’d see from Rupert. Until Rupert said it.

“-I just want you to know, I love you.”

Amir felt his guard drop immediately, and could almost hear every fighting instructor he’d ever had berate him for it, but at that moment he didn’t care. He  couldn’t  care, not when the prettiest boy he’d ever met, one he’d somehow managed to fall in love with, was confessing. 

“You do?”

Rupert smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I hope that’s okay.”

Amir stared for a moment before regaining his composure. “Okay?” Immediately he threw his sword to the side, instead deciding to offer his hand. He pulled the boy up, looking him in the eye. “Why didnt you say something sooner? Don’t you know I love you too?”

Rupert’s eyes widened, and Amir resisted the urge to laugh. They looked at each other for a moment, and suddenly everything seemed to make sense. Their fathers were shouting in the background, but the two princes didn’t care. All that mattered in that moment was the other. It was all they really needed to survive. Everything happened in slow motion as they leant in, tilting their faces slightly.

And, as their lips met, something changed. They couldn’t tell what, but they didn’t really care.

Wind rushed around them, the ground under their feet seemed to move, and their fathers’ confusion and shouting continued, but both Amir and Rupert blocked it out, instead focusing on the kiss. It was... probably horrible, neither had any experience. But, at the same time, it felt magical. 

They finally parted and looked around them, watching as the forest gave way for a beautiful field. 

Their eyes met as the sun shone, and they knew that no matter what happened, they’d be okay.

* * *

** 5 years later **

It was nightfall by the time they arrived at the top of the mountain. It was just the two of them, leaving Wenceslaus with Percy Jr (somehow, Amir thought they may regret that decision). It wasn’t the same mountain Amir used to climb, but it still held the view of the night sky they both knew and loved.

They placed a blanket on the grass and lay down next to each other, basking in the other’s presence. It was slightly cold, as it often was during nights at the Heartland, but they just used it as an excuse to get closer to one another (not that they ever really needed one). They snuggled close, just listening to the sound of the other’s breathing. Finally, Amir spoke. “I used to hike up a mountain sometimes to watch the stars, you know.”

Rupert hummed in reply, keen to let his husband continue. “I couldnt really go as much as I liked, but it was nice when it did happen. Made me feel like there wasn’t as much pressure on me. Like I wasn’t completely alone.”

“I used to watch the moon. It really helped clear my thought, I guess.” He said, squeezing Amir’s hand. “Can you tell me any stories? About the stars, I mean.”

Amir smiled at him and pointed towards the sky, launching into a story about some bull. He kept pointing at different points in the sky and telling the constellation’s story, and Rupert let him. He was sure it was getting late, and Joan would  definitely be mad that they’d stayed out so long without telling her, but Rupert didn’t care. Not when Amir was smiling like that.

It had been a weird few years, definitely difficult, but it was worth it. Their castle was built, their kingdom happy, and their small, tight-knit family as close as always. They’d fought hard to get where they were, fought hard for this relationship. And they’d probably continue fighting, both kings knew that. But, whatever it was, they’d get through it together

So when they lay together that night, they didn’t just look at the sky, but at each other. 

For Amir was Rupert’s moon, and Rupert was Amir’s stars.


End file.
